Here I go again
by 3R
Summary: Pensamientos de Sam, un día cualquiera en el búnker de los hombres de letras. Only bros. SPOILER 9ª temporada.


**Aviso Post 9x07... Sam céntrico. Porque me niego a creer que no lo sabe, seguro que lo sabe**

**"_Here I Go Again"_**  
_Autor: 3r-Rosario_  
_Tema: only bros & the family business_  
_Calificación: PC_  
_Resumen: Un día cualquiera en el búnker de los hombres de letras_  
_Estado: completo _  
_Descargo de responsabilidades: Pues lo de siempre, los chicos no son míos, la canción tampoco (es de Whitesnake, y de las mejores que tiene por cierto) y como es tan cutre (el fic, no la canción) lo único que ganaré con ésto es liberar espacio en el disco duro de mi cabeza _  


* * *

******Here I Go Again****  
**

_No, I don't know where I'm going_  
_But, I sure know where I've been_  
_Hanging on the promises_  
_In songs of yesterday_  
_An' I've made up my mind,_  
_I ain't wasting no more time_  
_Here I go again_  
_Here I go again_

Sam Winchester lo supo desde el principio, desde el instante en que preguntó "¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" y Dean respondió con otra pregunta que le traía muy malas connotaciones "¿Qué recuerdas?".

¿Qué por qué le ponía los cabellos de punta? Ya eran dos veces las que la había oído en los labios de su hermano, tras haber muerto literalmente, y el terco de Dean Winchester lo había traído de vuelta a un coste que nadie estaría dispuesto a asumir.

Como cuando aquel chico, Jake (su rival en la competición por ser el recipiente de Lucifer), le mató. ¿Y qué hizo Dean? Dar su vida, peor, ir al infierno por él.

O cuando Castiel lo sacó del hoyo sin alma y su hermano se enfrentó cara a cara con la muerte para devolvérsela.

Ahora tendría que haber hecho algo similar, lo sabía, ¿Cómo si no iba a pasar de sentir sus entrañas fundiéndose dentro de su cuerpo a estar prácticamente bien en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas?

Tho' I keep searching for an answer,  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord, I pray  
You give me strength to carry on,  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time

Sam Winchester sabía que Dean había vuelto a salvarle otra vez, pero fingía no saberlo porque tenía pavor al coste de lo que hubiera hecho su hermano.

Y había días, en ese nuevo "hogar" heredado de una familia que estaba maldita desde el primero al último, que se sentía inclinado a preguntar pues parecía que todo estaba bien, que la peor fase de sus vidas había pasado como una mala tormenta.

No lo hacía. Porque tras esa actitud de Dean aparentemente alegre, aparentemente feliz, estaba la tremenda sensación de que el mayor tenía miedo de que supiera la verdad. Y sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces, con esas excusas ridículas, parecía como si quisiera que le preguntara. Lo único que le impedía interrogarle entonces era la desesperación de su mirada.

I'm just another heart in need of rescue,  
Waiting on love's sweet charity  
An' I'm gonna hold on  
For the rest of my days,  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time

But, here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Habría vuelto a vender su alma? ¿A Crowley? Entonces tendría algún sentido que no lo hubiera matado, pero, ¿por qué lo iba a mantener prisionero? Quizás se trataba del otro bando, de un ángel, pero Castiel era humano y el resto… digamos que hubieran sido felices de dejarle morir.

El problema de no saber qué había ocurrido comenzaba a hacer mella en él, en su forma de afrontar los casos, en sus imperdonables descuidos y excesos de confianza. Estaba afectando a su trabajo y provocaba que Dean también cometiera errores, puede que por estar tan distraído como él o puede que por tapar los errores que cometía Sam.

'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time

- Tienes que decirle a Cas que vuelva al búnker Dean, ahí fuera, solo, corre peligro…

El mayor lo miraba a medias entre la rabia, la duda y culpabilidad, a veces contestaba, escusas tan absurdas como "Por eso mismo se ha ido, para no ponernos en peligro a nosotros" y a veces sacudía la cabeza y se mordía las ganas de contarle la verdad.

Y Sam dejaba de preguntar, con el corazón encogido por la sensación de que la respuesta podía hacerles el daño suficiente como para volver a separarlos, como para acabar de romperlos. Prefería engañarse a sí mismo, porque a pesar de todo siempre confiaría en Dean aunque su hermano siguiera sin confiar en él.

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,

**FIN**


End file.
